


Not All Slytherins Are Bad

by feathersnow



Series: The Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Hogwarts AU, Magic, breaking stereotpes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersnow/pseuds/feathersnow
Summary: Hogwarts AU!  Slytherins are known as a prideful house of pure blooded bullies....Which is true. However, one Slytherin girl,  decides to change that, and decides stand up against her housemates and help other students who had become victims. It's not always easy for her, but she does her best.





	1. Year One: The Young Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @qookiequiche. 
> 
> This idea of the Hogwarts AU is collaborated with @thebirdfromthemoon-art.tumblr.com. We had lots of ML fans ask us (mostly bird) on the Marinette's house choice. I know lots of you would prefer her to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor... but we had decided to be different and test the waters. And thus, the reason this fic was born! 
> 
> Chapter 1: Year 1- Nathanael.

It was late afternoon. Classes had just ended and students flooded into the courtyard. They were mixed from all the houses. Clutching his sketchbook tightly to his chest, eleven year old Ravenclaw Nathanael pushed through the crowd. While others chatted with their friends, discussing homework or plans to hang out, this boy searched for peace and quiet away from the crowd. 

Finally he found an empty spot on the grass,his blue coat fluttering behind him. He sat down and crossed his legs, flipping open his artbook. Each yellow page held a sketch of a magical beast or a scenery- a different part of the castle grounds. He came to a page where there was an unfinished drawing of the wonderful Hippogriff. Its legs were missing, and the head was the only part that had the feathers. Smiling, the boy took out his pencil and made strokes and lines on his masterpiece. 

He didn’t notice a group of boys heading towards him, until their shadows loomed above his head. That was when he looked up to see five older Slytherin boys grinning at him. 

One of the boys, a blonde, snatched his artbook from his hands. 

“HEY!”Nathanael yelled, scrambling to his feet trying to grab his book back. 

“What’s this twerp?” the blond boy sniggered, holding the artbook high in the air so Nathanael couldn’t reach it. 

“Give it back!” he pleaded, jumping and chasing after the book as the Slytherins tossed it to one another. 

“Stop it!” he cried, seeing his pages getting torn away from his precious book. 

“What’s this? A fairy? It’s ugly like goblin,”

“This is so horrible! How can you call this art?” another sneered. “It’s just squiggly lines. It doesn’t even look like the castle,” 

“Is this a Hippogriff? More like a chicken!” 

The boys continued to mock him as they tore more of his artword from its binding to their roughhousing. Tears began to run down Nathanael’s face as he attempteed to grab them back. 

“I thought you Ravenclaws are supposed to be creative and talented artists,” said the blonde boy, most likely the leader. “Some Ravenclaw you are.” The Slytherin took the pages in his hands and tore it with a sickening rip. 

The boy struggled harder against their grasp seeing his artwork torn into shreds in front of him as the Slytherin boys laughed at him. The pieces fell on to the grass like confetti. Bile rose to his throat. His eyes stung and felt weak. His knees buckled under him, and the two bullies let go of him, allowing him to fall on to the grass on all fours. Droplets of tears fell on to the back of his hands. 

He heard the older boys’ laughter grow quieter, leaving him by himself. Students, too, began leaving the courtyard for their next class. No one had much as glanced at him.. He didn’t know how long he had been there, in that same position, but the place grew empty and quiet.  
Or so he thought he was.

“Reparo,” a warm voice said. 

The pieces of paper rose into the air, gathering together, spinning around in a whirlwind . A few seconds later, they stopped spinning, and remained still. It was no longer shredded bits and pieces but bound back into a book filled with pages. It dropped on to the girl’s hand. 

She smiled, flipping through the pages as she walked around the poor boy to face him. All the pages showed no signs of bent, wear or tear, as if brand new. The pictures didn’t look damaged at all either!

“These are wonderful drawings! You’re so talented,” she said kneeling in front of him. His eyes widened, and he looked up.

In front of him was his precious artbook, in the hands of a smiling girl with might colored skin and dark blue hair pulled into two pig tails. She wore a gray skirt, gray sweater over her white blouse. 

“I draw too,” she said, “Though I’m not as good as you, since you are in Ravenclaw. Can you teach me? My name’s Marinette. What’s yours?” 

He reached out to take his artbook . “Nathan-” 

Her tie had green and silver colors. 

She was Slytherin. 

Gasping, he stumbled backwards in fear. “Y-you can keep it!” 

Finding his footing, he scrambled up and took off, leaving the girl and his sketchbook behind.


	2. Second Year: The Unintentional Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creature couldn't help but take things that are shiny - which are expensive jewelry and rubies. Everyone sees it as a thief. But one decides to stand up and defend it. 
> 
> Inspired by the recent Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some cruelty and a little blood.

  
_I scurry, scurry, and scurry around._  
To find something sparkly and shiny on the ground.  
You better be careful because once it’s found.  
I’ll take it and bury it underground.

 

A loud scream echoed throughout the classroom.

A blonde Slytherin leapt onto her chair and pointed her finger at a creature on the floor.  
  
“THAT THING HAS MY BRACELET!”  
  
It was the size of a cat and had dark blue fur and a long snout with black eyes, and was holding a golden bracelet in it’s paw.  
  
As soon as the Second Year students saw it, they screamed and jumped on their seats as well. Books were hurled at the creatures’ direction, attempting to scare it away. As the creature ran around dodging objects, something small and round bounced in the air, catching its eye. It made a dart towards it.

“Don’t throw anything shiny at it, or it will take it,” someone yelled. The creature grabbed the silver coin in between it’s teeth before darting away.  
  
_“Expelliarmus!”_ someone yelled.A flash of white exploded, barely missing its leg.

_“Wingarduim Leviosa!”_

It scampered quickly to the walls, and disappeared into a hole.  
  
“What was that thing?” a Gryfindor asked.  
  
“I believe that’s a Niffler,” the professor said, peering into the hole where the creature had escaped to “It loves to take shiny objects.”

“That was a gift from my great-grandfather,” the blonde Slytherin cried. “Why didn’t my elevation spell work on him?”  
  
“Chloe, you pronounced it wrongly. It’s Leviosa. Not Leviosaar,”

* * *

  
Bright green light spilled through the windows into the cold, gloomy and empty Slytherin house. No one was in sight. A rustle in the girls’ dormitory broke the tranquil silence. Perched on the bedside table, was the same dark-fur creature, the Niffler, helping itself to a box overflowing with treasures of bracelets, necklaces and jewels. It took examined each piece before stuffing it into it’s belly pouch.  
  
After it emptied the box, it moved on to the next bed on the other side of the room. The next bed was very different from the first. Plain green covers, instead of lush ones like the previous bed. The bedside table had a simple box and a plate of food.  
  
The food wasn’t shiny, but it smelled delicious. The Niffler suspiciously sniffed the round object and proceeded to licked. Delicious sweetness burst in its mouth. Taking the round treat in its paws, it nibbled on the food. After it was done, it went for a second and third, until there were was not a single morsel left.

Having it’s fill and recharged, it moved to the small box next. It opened the lid with it’s paw. In it contained a photo and a silver locket.  
  
It wasn’t much but the necklace was shiny.  
  
Reaching out for the jewelry, the door suddenly opened and the lights came on.  
  
The Niffler froze.  
  
So did the human. It was a female, who had dark blue hair tied up into two pigtails. The human’s eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly opened, but she didn’t scream.

They continued to stare at each other, not sure whether to move.  
  
Until the human dared to make the step, quietly and carefully towards the creature. The creature’s black eyes followed her every movement. This was unlike any other humans it had encountered. Normally humans would scream at it, run or attack it.  
  
But this she-human was different.  
  
Her eyes didn’t show any fear or anger.  
  
Their distance grew closer. The Niffler didn’t budge an inch, it’s body vibrating with anxiety and anticipation. The girl stretched out her hand, centimeters from it’s nose -  
  
There was a loud bang on the door, and a high pitched scream. Shocked, the Niffler jumped off the table, and ran across the floor.  
  
“THIEF!!” Chloe screeched. “IT HAS MY JEWELS!”  
  
The creature darted around the floorboards in search for a getaway.  
  
“Get it Marinette!” the blonde screamed. 

The Niffler saw an opening in the stonewall, and darted towards it. It felt a hand almost grabing it’s hind leg, but it managed to slip from the grasp, and dive into the dark hole.  
  
It turned around to see the humans’ blue eyes. The human, Marinette, was on her belly, peering in, teeth gritting, and pounded her fist on the ground.  
  
“Why didn’t you catch it?” the blonde hair girl screamed. “It has my jewels. It took all my jewels!,”  
  
Marinette rolled her eyes, “I would’ve if you didn’t come barging in and screaming. “ she muttered, “And you didn’t even help me,”  
  
She got up, turning around to her roommate, “And Chloé, if you haven’t left your box open, and your jewelry around, it wouldn’t have taken it,”

* * *

“There it is again! Stop that thief!”  
  
“ _Alarte Ascendare!”_ yelled a male voice. __  
  
The Niffler bounced up high in the air and landed back on to the floor with a _thump,_ leaving it in a daze. Coins and jewels spilled from it’s pouch.

" _Serpensortia!”_  
  
A yellow brown cobra shot out from the tip of the student’s wand, barreling into the blue creature. The Niffler let out a high pitch squeal, and flung the reptile as far as it could.  
  
Students stepped away from the snake as it flew across the room. The Niffler panted, and backed away, turned to flee, but it’s way was blocked by many of the humans’ legs, and they were closing in.  
  
Niffler tried to squeeze past the legs, but it received kicks towards the middle of the clearing, towards the predetor  
  
It looked up to see creepy eyes looking down at it. The eyes of excitement, anticipation, and some, anger.  
  
“That’s what you get when you steal from us,” said a male human, kicking the Niffler, sending it flying across the floor.  
  
The Niffler scrambled back up quickly, limping as far as it could from the snake. It’s right shoulder bled, soaking into its’ fur.    
  
The snake slithered closer, hissing and baring it’s fangs. The Niffler hissed back, trying to back away from it, but not close enough to the humans’ feet.  
  
The crowd cheered.

“You won’t be escaping this time,”  
  
“Kill the thief!”   
  
“Kill it! Kill it!” they chanted for the snake.  
  
The snake lunged. The Niffler dodged. But with the poison seeping into it’s body, it wasn’t fast enough.  
  
The Niffler cried out as the yellow snake wrapped itself around it’s body. It was on it’s back, holding the snakes’ neck , the predator’s face inches from its’ own. The crowd cheered loudly.  
  
The snake squeezed the Niffler tighter, making it harder for it’s prey to breathe. The snake opened it’s mouth, revealing it’s fangs- drops of poison hanging from the tip, preparing to lunge at it’s prey.  
  
The Niffler’s vision was getting hazy and blurry. It couldn’t breathe, and it’s grip was getting weaker..

“ _Vipera Evenasca!”_ a female voice suddenly rang loudly into the air.  
__  
A white light hit the snake, and the reptile vanished in black smoke. __  
  
The tightness around the Niffler’s body vanished and it could breathe again. Taking deep breaths of air, it tried to get up on all fours, but it’s paws gave way.  
  
It’s vision returning, it saw a she human kneeling in front of it. It was the human with pigtails. There was sadness in her eyes.  
  
“You poor thing,” she murmured, wrapping it’s hands around it’s stomach. The Niffler tensed and shivered at her touch. But it was too weak to fight back. Marinette lifted it up, and cradled in it her arms.  
  
The crowd jeered and booed angrily.  
  
“Why did you save it?”  
  
“It stole our things!”  
  
“It’s a thief!”  
  
Marinette held the Niffler closer to her chest. “It didn’t mean any harm,” she defended harshly. “You can’t blame them. It’s in their nature to be attracted to shiny objects,”  
  
“How about this?,” she asked loudly and boldly, “I’ll take care of it, and look after it. Whatever it brings back, I’ll return it,”  
  
“How can we trust you? You’re a Slytherin,” someone shouted in the crowd.  
  
Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but someone else spoke up.  
  
“Do _you_ want to keep it?” another person asked. But the question wasn’t directed to the Slytherin girl. “You’re a Ravenclaw, and you’ve lost your house diadem many years ago. How can we trust you if you had lost something of your own?”  
  
“I didn’t imply such thing!”  
  
The Niffler closed it’s eyes and went limp in Marinette’s arms.

* * *

  
It woke up in a warm and soft nest. It’s whole right paw and arm was wrapped up in a white bandage until its shoulder and around it’s belly.  
  
It yawned and looked around the room to see familiar green drapes.  
  
“Good morning,” a familiar voice greeted, “Feeling better.  
  
It turned its head to see the girl with pigtails smiling. She stretched her hand out towards it and the Niffler lowered it’s head and pushed towards the humans’ hand. It squeaked with joy.  
  
“I was worried I almost lost you. You nearly died,” she said, scratching it behind the ears. “Are you hungry?”  
  
It opened it’s eyes to see Marinette holding a familiar flat round piece of food. It reached out for the treat. As the girl brought it close enough, it grabed it, and began nibbling on it.  
  
“You sure like cookies a lot,” she said amusingly, stroking its’ head.  
  
“If you want to, you can stay with me,” she said. “But whatever you take, I will need to give it back to the rightful owner. You can’t steal. But I’ll figure out something, okay?”  
  
“It was a debate whether to keep you, but Chloé..” she let out a sigh “said it’s best you stay with us so that she knows where her jewelry goes,”  
  
When it finished the cookie, it looked at Marinette and limped towards her. With it’s snout, it sniffed under the girls’ hand.  
  
“You want more?” she laughed, reaching for another cookie from the plate on the bedside table, “ Okay then. Perhaps we can do a trade of cookies for jewels,”  
  
She folded her arms under her chin, resting them on the mattress as she watched the Niffler nibble on the cookie. “My professor told me you are a girl, and you need a name.”  
  
The Niffler finished the cookie, and began licking it’s little fingers, and then the crumbs on the bed.  
  
“Tikki,”  
  
The Niffler looked up, and stood on its’ hinds leg. It tilted it’s head to the side.  
  
Marinette smiled. “I’ll call you Tikki.“

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

  
One day, Tikki brought back a pair silver earrings. No one came to claim it.  
  
-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Two years later, she brought Marinette a silver ring belonging to a Hufflepuff boy with blonde hair and green eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Marinette's character does feel like a Hufflepuff here...but I can't pass her up with an ADORABLE NIFFLER~~! <3 
> 
> I had this idea wayyy before the movie Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was released. In fact, I got this inspiration from the very first trailer. But this chapter was so hard to write. 
> 
> I always wondered what creature Tikki would be in the Hogwarts Universe, because a cat or an owl doesn't fit her. A Niffler may not suit her, because of the creatures' natural behaviour of taking shiny objects, but lets say that Marinette taught her to love sweet things more than the shiny and expensive objects. ^_^


	3. Third Year: Nino and the Mysterious Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious song had caught Nino's attention and he is determined to find out the source.

Beyond the thousand old shelves holding ten thousands of books which had created narrow paths of the ceturies- old library, students were silently huddled in study rooms, reading corners, around any available tables.Nino Lahiffe and his friends managed to grab a corner in the Dragon section and were studying silently by themselves.

The Hufflepuff boy busily reading Chapter 3 of _Mermaids and Mystical Sea Creatures_ when he heard someone singing. He lifted his head and looked around. It sounded distant and echo-like. His friends were all buried in their books.

“Do you hear that?” he asked.

Max Kante, a Ravenclaw boy, looked up from his book. “Hear what?”

“A voice, “ he said looking around, “Someone is singing and it’s beautiful. I can’t make out what it is,”

Max listened. “I don’t hear anything,” he said “No one is singing in the library. It’s really quiet, and stop talking,” his voice dropped into a hiss. “ I’m trying to study,”

The singing was still there. It sounded like a female singing.. and suddenly, it faded away.

“It’s gone now,” said Nino.

“You must have been listening to too much music,” his friend reasoned. “Your brain might be playing the songs that you had listened to.”

Nino shook his head,trying to clear out the music. “Perhaps you are right,” and he went back to his book.

He doesn’t recall listening to this music before.

* * *

The next time it happened was during Potions class.

The same melody had crept up on him growing louder and louder. Nino at whatever he was doing and listened. It was the same female voice and the tune was longer. It wasn’t like his upbeat, fast tempo music. Rather, it slow and simple, like a lullaby. The female voice was light and the song came out smooth like honey.

The tune was mysterious and mystical. He couldn’t understand the words. It sounded like a lullaby a mother singing her child to sleep.

Was it sung by a non-human?

“Dude, your potion is going to blow!”

He looked down at his culdron to see it bubbling and frothing over the edge. In the middle of his mixture, a huge bubble grew bigger and bigger. He quickly backed up, and three seconds later, it exploded , splattering green goo everywhere.

The professor took off 20 points from Hufflepuff and made the house clear up the mess.

As the days passed by, the melody in his head grew louder and louder and it wouldn’t leave his head.

He wished he had his headphones, but they were taken days ago.  
  
On the eighth night , he tried to wrap his pillow around the back of his head, trying to cover both his ears. “I just want to sleep,” he mumbled. A breeze blew into the room, making him shiver. Groaning, he got up and walked to the window. His dormitry room was facing Black Lake, and he could hear the singing from out there.

 He groaned, slaping his forehead. “ I’m not going to get any sleep till I find out what it is, right?” he mumbled to himself.  
  
Huffing, he went back to his bed and grabbed his glasses. “Fine, lets settle this once and for all,”

* * *

 The moon hid behind the clouds, making everything around pitch black. The dry leaves cruched under his boots and Nino shivered in his blue coat as he kept walking. He had a yellow lantern in his hand.

The gentle waves of the lake splashed quietly, and he brushed the tall reeds away as he edged closer to the lake. The singing was louder than ever before.

“Hello?” he asked loudly, holding up his lantern high above his head. The singing suddenly stopped. “Is anyone there?”  
  
The waves splashed gently on the rocks.  
  
The boy swallowed, and walked around the lake “Look, your singing is beautiful, but I would appreciate it if I could get some sleep. I haven’t been getting a good rest for the past few days. I have a test coming up,”

 The wind blew the clouds away. The moonlight to stream down. A werewolf howled, sending shivers down the his spine. But beyond that, he saw a small figure standing in the waters, and was walking towards him.  
  
“Um, hello?” he asked again, raising his lantern shakily. He bravely walked nearer towards the waters edge. It was girl with pale porcelein skin and very long black hair. She wasn’t wearing anything.

“Oh my goodness,” gasped Nino, putting down (almost dropping) the lantern, and rushed towards her. The coldwater splashed up to his knees. He took off his jacket and slipped around her body. “What are you doing in there? It’s freezing.”

 The girl didn’t answer. She looked like she was around the same age or younger than him.

“Come on, lets get you warm. You are going to catch a cold,” he said, gesturing her to the land. “What is your name? Can you talk? Which house are you from?”

She opened her mouth, but instead of talking, she began to sing.

He gasped and his eyes widened. “This song…it was you who had been singing. It’s so beautiful,”

The girl smiled and continued to sing. She gently pulled the boy’s arm and walked backwards. Entranced, he followed silently. Her face was just so flawless and skin was so smooth. His eyes were on her face and moving lips. Seeing the singer singer makes the song more beautiful and enchanting.

 What was she singing? Was she singing in a different language? Or wass it a non-human language? What was she singing about? Was it a message? Was-

Suddenly he realized his whole body was cold. His body felt like he was being pierced with tiny shards of ice. He couldn’t breathe. He felt like his head was wrapped in a tight ballon. His eyes went wide with panic when he saw very little light. He looked up to see the wavy moon above him.

He was underwater! He raised his hand towards the light source, kicking his legs. Something tugged him, pulling him downwards. He looked down to see the girl who now wore a creepy smile. She opened her mouth baring her long and sharp teeth.  
  
He screamed, but only bubbles came out from his mouth. He struggled and tried to pry her fingers away from the arm, but she held on with a vice grip, and pulled him deeper into the abyss. Something grabbed his other arm and dragged downwards. It was a lady that looked almost like the girl. His chest burned, longing for air. Red and black splotches danced in front of his vision.

Suddenly, bright balls of green and blue lights rained down from above them. His captives screeched in fear. They quickly released him and swum downwards, leaving him alone.

He felt a strong sharp tug on his pants , and he was dragged upwards, shooting out into the air, and landed hard on land. He spluttered and coughed out all the water. He was on his hands and knees heaving and breathing heavily. Someone rubbed his back.

“You’re okay…you’re okay,” said a gentle female voice. Hot tears formed in his blurry vision. He could make out the yellow glow from the lantern.

“Are…are you human?” he asked, breathing heavily, his whole body shaking.

“Don’t worry I am,” she said rubbing his back “I saved you from those Sirens,”

“W-what?”

“Sirens. They are underwater female creatures that have a beautiful voice, luring men into the sea. We learned that last month, remember?”

“I thought….,” he shuddered, “I thought they don’t exist anymore,” They were gone. Extinct. Or if they were, they wouldn’t be found in these parts of the country.  
  
“Well, until now they do. I have been hearing their songs for the few days, and came out to check if it was true. Luckily I got here in time before you went into deep waters. C’mon, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing or you will get pneumonia,”

“T-too c-c-cold,” he chattered, bringing his knees his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. “C-can’t m-move,” He was probably going to die on the spot.

 He felt something poke his arm. Then, he felt warm. He opened his eyes to see steam rising from his pyjamas. He looks up to see a blurry face of a girl. “Feeling better?” she asked.

“Y-yeah,” he said blinking. He put his hand to his face. “Where are my glasses? Oh crap, it must have fell into the lake,”

“Don’t worry about it. _Accio glasses,”_  
  
“ACK!” he yelled as something hit him in the face and stumbled backwords.

 “Ohmygosh! I’m sorry!I’m sorry!” she spluttered.  
  
He looked down to see his glasses in his hands. They were cracked. She waved her wand above his hands.

“ _Oculus Reparo_ ,”  
  
The glasses was a hissed and crackled. Nino fumbled and put them on. His vision was   much clearer and sharper than before. In front of him, there was a girl wearing grey pants and a pink jacket. Her hair was pulled in two ponytails, and she had bright bluebell eyes.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” she asked smiling at him.  
  
“Y-yeah..,” he breathed, staring at her. “You aren’t a siren are you?”

She giggled. It was music to his ears. “Sorry to disappoint you. I can’t sing,”

“Um…have we met?”

“Um, we do take the same classes together. Everyday in fact,”

Nino thought deeply.

She stuck her hand out towards him. “Let’s head back to the castle. The sirens might come back,”

The boy took her hand, and she pulled him up. A breeze blew by. He quickly wrapped his arms around himself.

“Where is your jacket?” she asked.

“I gave it to girl,” he shivered, looking at the lake . “It must be in there somewhere.”

The girl whipped out her wand from her pink jacket, “I’ll get it,” she pointed to the lake. “ _Accio jacket,”_  
  
Five seconds later, a jacket soared in the air and landed with a splat next to their feet like a dead fish.  
  
“I got to learn how to control that,” she muttered jabbing her wand at the wet clothing. Steam began to rise from it.

“How did you learn how to do that?” he asked, gazing at her in awe.

“You’ll learn it soon,” she said passing the jacket to him. He slipped it on. It felt dry, hot and cosy.

“Alright. Lets get going. _Lumos,”_

The tip of her wand shone bright like a white star.

“Whoa,” Nino marveled in awe, “How did you learn that?”

“We’ll learn it soon,” she simply said. “C’mon lets go,”

He grabbed his lantern. “Maybe you can teach me?” he suggested, following behind her.

“Sorry, can’t,”

“Why not?”

“Because…it’s classified,”

He hummed in thought. “Are you a Ravenclaw? Because Ravenclaws always study ahead of classes,”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not one. I do get that sometimes,”

Okay, so Ravenclaw is out. He sould notice if she was in his own house, so Hufflepuff was out of the question.

“ARGH!” The girl screamed and fell forward , landing face flat straight into the ground.

He rushed to her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m okay. I get this a lot,” she mumbled. “I need to look where I’m going,”

“Wait,” he said slowly “Are you the girl who’s potion had exploded and gave everyone swelling last week?”

She groaned. “Don’t remind me,”

He took a few steps back from her, “You’re a Slytherin,”

“Yeap,” she said, standing up and dusting off her knees.

“But…you are so different from the rest of them,” he cautioned.

“I get that a lot too,”

He swallowed, “You aren’t going to lead me to one of your gangs, are you?”

“What? No,” she spun around facing him, determined. “I would never do that,”

“How can I trust you?”he squeaked, taking a step back.

“Because I didn’t let you drown in the river,” she reasoned and smiled. She spun around and continued to walk. Nino followed her, closely this time.

“Um, thank you for saving my life,”

“No problem, Nino,”

“May I know your name?”

She chuckled. “My name has been broadcasted everyday by the professors everytime I create an accident. So tell me, you have sharp hearing. If everyone could hear the siren, all the boys would have been gone,”

“I love music,” he confessed. “Both by Wizards and muggles. The Siren’s song was beautiful, rare and enchanting. It got to a point that I needed quietness, but it won’t stop singing. I have a pair of headphones, but some Slytherin boys had taken it. Do you think you can help me get it back for me?” he asked hopefully. “I’ll do anything to get it back,”

“I’ll try. But no promises,” she said smiling at him. “They are much bigger than us,”

"Wait a second,” he said slowly “You’re a girl…,”

“I’m glad you noticed,” she drawled.

“How come you able to hear the Siren’s song?”

She shrugged. “I heard it one day and thought I needed to check it out if it’s true. But I don’t get affected like boys like you,” she said , jabbing her wand at his chest playfully.

“You know so much about these creatures and spells,” he mused. “What’s your secret?”

The girl turned around and continued walking. “One thing about Slytherins is that we are full of secrets,”

“You are so mysterious,”

“Well, I am a Slytherin,” she smirked, and turned her head to wink at him. “ Hey, race you back?”

Before Nino had the time to reply, she had already broke into a run.

“W-wait! Don’t leave me here,” he yelped running after her.

* * *

He couldn’t remember what had happened that night later on, but he woke up the next morning in the Hospital Wing. Sitting on top of the chair next ot his bed was his satchel – his headphones and music were all there.

The next time he went to class, he kept a look out for the girl who had saved him. Her signature pigtails and clumsiness were not hard to miss. Sometimes he wondered if it was the same girl who had saved him that night. She stuck close to her house buddies, which Nino does not dare to approach. To his puzzlement and disappointment, she never waved or looked at him once.

“Why do you keep staring at Marinette?” Max asked one day.

“I’m sorry, who?” Nino asked , turning to his friend.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” said the Ravenclaw, gesturing to the Slytherin girl with pigtails. “Have you talked to her before?”

“Well, you see…,” and that’s when Nino realised that if he told his friend what had happened that night about her saving him from drowning in the lake because of a Sirens’ song no one could hear, Max wouldn’t believe him.  
  
The Hufflepuff boy cleared his throat. “No, we‘ve never talked before.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Ninette x) Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Thank you so much for your encouraging comments and patience. 
> 
> I'm kinda out of ideas for minor characters. What magical adventures would you like to see?  
> If you would like to suggest some of your prompts or ideas you wanna see in the series, please leave it in the comments below or message me at feathersnow.tumblr.com :D


End file.
